


Todo lo que es

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Queríamos arreglarnos, pero no estábamos rotos. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sweet, curiosities
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Curiosidad, mitos y verdades sobre Gavin Reed. Algunas pequeñas cosas que Connor resalta del hombre, sea porque le han parecido curiosas o porque iban contra la creencia popular de los demás oficiales.





	Todo lo que es

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña cosa que me dio ganas de escribir, pensé en el Gavin de mi fic "Nació para ello", pero realmente no es del todo ese Gav, tiene partes del Gav de "Cerraremos los ojos" también.

Gavin Reed era una persona con peculiaridades que lo hacían bastante especial a los ojos del androide. Él es la clase de persona que come la pizza doblando la porción, convirtiéndola casi en un sandwich, pero antes de siquiera intentar consumir la rebanada o doblarla, intentará quitar el exceso de aceite en la muzzarella con servilletas de papel. No le gustaba el chocolate, prefiriendo la vainilla por sobre este, y en caso de tener que elegir lo primero su elección sería de chocolate blanco (que técnicamente no era chocolate dada su falta de cacao). Era la clase de persona que saludaba a todo animal que viera en la calle -si nadie más lo observaba– con una sonrisa tonta y única en su rostro que sólo dedicaba a los felinos y caninos del camino. O que, al comer oreos con leche, pincharía dichas con un tenedor y las sumergiría en el vaso. Y entre preferir una cerveza y vino, optará por el último, en especial si era blanco y muy seco (cosa que sorprendió a Connor, creía que sería un ávido bebedor de cerveza, su apariencia dictaba aquello). No fumaba, pero tendía a llevar un paquete consigo a todos lados, a veces abrirlo y mirar los cigarros con una concentración única, en raras ovaciones tomaría uno y lo giraría entre sus dedos para luego destrozarlo, oliendo el suave aroma del tabaco seco que se impregnaba en su extremidad.

Era un adicto a las películas de Disney, siendo muy ameno a ver las que salieron durante su niñez y quizás anteriores; pese a que normalmente negaría aquello a muerte, en otros momentos diría que cualquier humano que se respete a sí mismo al menos ha visto una película infantil de Disney a lo largo de su vida. Connor se ha visto sumergido en esta tradición, viendo cómo en momentos él parecía reírse o hasta burlarse de las incoherencias de estas, casi con una alegría semejante a la infantil. Pero hay otros días, unos más curiosos, donde determinadas partes harían que el detective llorase y posteriormente ayudaría a que el final de la historia también sea recibido entre lágrimas. En particular, por gusto de Con y por su inexactitud, pero curiosa administración simplista de emociones centrales, verían “Inside Out”. Si Gavin tendría un buen día, se reiría de ella y también insultaría Alegría por pomposa y cerrada de mente. En sus días malos, lloraría por el sacrificio del amigo imaginario para que Alegría llegara a su destino, salvándola del olvido; intentaría ocultar sus lágrimas, secándolas rápido y mirando el techo mientras la canción del momento sólo intensifica más su malestar. Posteriormente no podrá ocultar ya su sollozo cuando la niña cierra completamente sus emociones, quizás tocando demasiado cerca de su a su vida. El reencuentro de la familia haría que resople, pero tendría esa mirada tan dolorosa que produciría una reacción instantánea en Connor, la de querer darle consuelo. Y lo hará, abrazará a Gavin mientras este lo empujará y le dirá que está tapando la pantalla, murmurando palabras referentes a que el plástico no era invisible o algo así.

Otra curiosidad que le agrada, que ha descubierto Connor a lo largo de estos dos años de conocerlo, es su necesidad de apego. Él no lo dirá en voz alta, pero cada vez que alguien lo halaga o dice algo bueno sobre él lo hará desconcentrarse y a la vez generará una satisfacción única. El contacto, ya sea una palmada en su hombro o simplemente un roce de sus brazos como apoyo, será lo que más amará. Y extrañamente, a pesar de su personalidad explosiva y muy abrasiva, él gustará de apegarse al cuerpo de Connor mientras dormían, como un pulpo enredará sus extremidades a cada parte que pueda llegar del androide y no lo dejará ir; no es como si realmente dicho quisiera hacerlo de cualquier modo. Contra la creencia popular de los policías del recinto, Gavin carecía de narcisismo. Ellos afirmaban que el hombre amaba su apariencia más que cualquier cosa en su vida y estaba lejos de ser verdad, a pesar de que se burlarían diciendo que en una pelea de ver quién tenía mejores pectorales seguramente Gav se sumaría, el detective jamás se ha desnudado, ni parcialmente, ante ellos, ni siquiera sus brazos han sido vistos desnudos por estos. RK descubrió que era debido al odio que tenía Reed hacia su cuerpo, no sólo físicamente que dirá que su estómago es demasiado flácido, sus brazos demasiado escuálidos o sus muslos demasiado grasos (y no del tipo de grasa ganado por el ejercicio, sino por la comida excesiva); a pesar de ser todo mentira y ser sólo una fantasía que su mente le generaría al verse frente a un espejo. Pero no había mayor odio que el de las marcas que contaban la historia de su vida dispersas por cada parche de piel; tenía varias ganadas desde que salió de la academia por delincuentes hasta la actualidad, pero otras que guardarían una cantidad de secretos que rara vez serían contados. Particularmente Connor las amaba, besaría cada una de ellas y preguntaría en silencio cómo las había ganado; Gavin podría o no confesarle de donde las sacó, en ocasiones con una tristeza sofocante y en otras con una autocrítica aún peor. No importaba demasiado, RK siempre intentó de hacerle saber que eran parte de él y era perfectas, sólo por ser suyas, sólo porque él aún respiraba y estaba entre sus brazos un día más.

Connor se sorprendió al saber que era un fanático de hacer origami, cosa que no creyó que tendría la paciencia para realizar, como terapia de manejo de ira; llenaría en un día malo a Con de grullas, colocándolas en cada superficie plana que tuviera cerca de él y prohibiéndole moverse (cabeza, hombros, brazos y muslos si se encontraba sentado; el resto de su cuerpo si estaba recostado, esta última siempre haría resoplar al androide cuando colocaría una en cada ojo y boca). En la cuenta más alta hizo veinticinco pájaros de papel, los últimos demasiado temblorosos y cansados, pero perfectos a la vista del androide. Pese a intentar enseñarle otras formas, millones de ellas, Gav parecía renuente a cambiar su rutina de creación, aunque un día lo sorprendió al “despertar” y encontrar una rosa mal hecha de papel reciclado colocada sobre su cofre, justo donde la bomba de Thirium se encontraría. Estos pequeños gestos tan triviales llenaban la vida del androide de un modo que nunca podría explicar. Lo mismo se atribuía al gusto de su amante por leer libros de papel, tan viejos y desechos que se volverían polvo de tocarlos demasiado; él leería en voz alta, imitando cada pequeña emoción que los autores intentaron impregnar y reiría o comentaría sobre esto en las noches de insomnio cuando se acurrucaban en su sofá y esperaban el amanecer. Estos momentos se sentía demasiado domésticos y perfectos. Dicho sea de paso, ninguno de los dos podría cocinar para vivir, pero eso era esperado.

Descubrió que Gavin era malo en casi todo deporte que debiera de coordinas mano ojo, pero extrañamente su puntería superaba al promedio de los humanos, siendo casi perfecta. Contrario a la creencia popular de que prefería golpear a mano limpia o usar su pistola, su arma favorita era el rifle de asalto y detestaba tener que pelear puño con puño, pese haber recibido gran cantidad de lecciones de boxeo durante su juventud, en especial porque sus dedos quedaban demasiado rígidos y lentos para apretar el gatillo de su arma. También era un excelente patinador en rollers, mientras que en la destreza de patinaje sobre hielo era pésimo pese a necesitar exactamente las mismas cualidades; Connor no podía evitar fruncir su ceño ante el conflicto de cualidades y destrezas del detective. Sorprendentemente descubrió que Gavin era muy bueno con el tiro al arco, pese a lesionarse cada vez que tiraba de la cuerda; Con no confesará nunca que a pesar de lesionarse el detective se ve muy bien en la pose correcta y centrado en el ejercicio, en especial cuando él pude lamer las heridas para ayudar a su sanación posterior. Detestaba la natación y al parecer dicha práctica en la academia fue lo peor de su vida, pese a tener un reconocimiento como el mejor de su clase. También era un escalador entusiasta, Connor descubrió que en su infancia Gavin deseó aprender parkour, no lo logró, pero su necesidad de emoción y adrenalina lo llevó hacer alpinismo y otros deportes de gran altura; de alguna forma esto sonó completamente él a pesar de no esperarlo.

Hay muchas cosas que Connor encuentra curiosas y extrañas, la mayoría contrarias a las creencias populares de los residentes del departamento de policía, podría pasar toda su vida contando cada una de ellas y no terminar jamás. Poco importaba ello, eran pequeñas piezas que conformaban a la persona que más amaba, únicas y especiales… eran todo lo que era Gavin Reed a sus ojos. Al hombre que amaba.


End file.
